


The Lesson

by Blue_Night, GoForGoals



Series: Masters And Boys [15]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Dom!Erik, Dom!Robert, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Boy, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sub!Mario, sub!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'The Bachelor Party' in Basti's house, Marco, Robert, Erik and Mario decide to spend a long weekend together in the expensive suite of a castel-hotel. Robert brought some special items with him and Marco and Erik learns some interesting things not only about Robert and Mario, but also about themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with 'The Bachelor Party' and 'Give Me What I Need' that I decided to explore my foursomes and my little BDSM-universe a little bit further. This new story is a sequel to 'The Bachelor Party' and has BDSM-contents and topics. It will also have a dominant Robert for all those of you who can't imagine him as a sub, also he might 'submit' willingly to Erik in chapter 3 of this little WIP as a reward if Erik proved to be a good student. It will also include sex without protection because of the BDSM, but only because the four of them are healthy and don't cheat on each other, having no sex with someone else outside their foursome. Please, use always protection if you're not completely sure about your partner!
> 
> Lovely GoForGoals luckily agreed to write this little BDSM-WIP with me and we had a lot of fun with the first chapter. It is the second part of our new series 'Masters And Boys', my first trip to the BDSM world 'Give Me What I Need' is part one.
> 
> Please, let us know if you like our special co-production and leave kudos and comments if you did, because your wonderful feedback is always much appreciated, our dear readers! :-)

„Uh, this is mysterious!“ Marco smiled from ear to ear, flinging his arm around the waist of his slightly taller boyfriend. „And I love mysteries.“ He gave Erik a quick peck on his lips while they slowly approached the impressive building in front of them. It had been a castle or much rather a fortress in the Middle Age and the era still casted its shadows on the guests that used it as a hotel nowadays.

„Me, too,“ Mario giggled behind them, held in Robert’s tight embrace who pulled a small suitcase behind him. After Basti’s bachelor party they had decided to spend the next possible weekend together and it had been Robert’s idea to rent a suite in the luxurious hotel that had formerly been an important building for knights and damsels. The walls still seemed to breathe bygone days and the building put the four of them under their spell immediately.

„I can’t wait to see our room,“ Erik mumbled in awe, staring up to the towers that surrounded the castle. It was a large fortress but, the hotel owner had decided to use only a little of the rooms for his hotel purposes, guaranteeing his guests the best service possible.

„I have booked the largest suite,“ Robert stated smugly. „You will be in for a surprise.“ He grinned inwardly, thinking of the rooms he had reserved in the main building, using the full space on two floors with one huge living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. However, he was quite sure that they would only make use one of the comfortable oversize beds, the imagination raising his pleasant anticipation.

They checked in quickly, moving to the elevators with the key to their suite. „I’m so happy,“ Mario said, leaping like a little child in front of the illuminated Christmas tree. His delight was contagious and Robert gifted him with a passionate kiss, pressing him against the wall of the elevator, not caring about Erik and Marco witnessing them. Quite the opposite, he obviously wanted them to witness the kiss as a first ‚appetizer‘ to the upcoming hours.

Marco stared at the couple in front of him and then, he grabbed Erik’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Whatever would happen this weekend, he wouldn’t doubt for one second that he was Erik’s and that Erik was his. He still desired Mario and was more than happy to repeat their nice encounter, but Erik was the man he loved and whom he wanted to live his life with. The brunette squeezed his hand in return, smiling in understanding and Marco couldn’t believe his luck and the special arrangement they had made to the joy of all four of them.

The doors of the elevators parted and Robert took the lead, guiding them to their suite. He had been at this hotel before and he couldn’t hide his grin when he opened the door, leaving his three companions with their mouths hanging open. „Have I promised you too much?“ he smirked, inviting them to enter the suite. They were standing in a small hallway that led to the huge living room, the view over the forests breathtaking and wide. Cosy sofas and armchairs were standing around a fireplace, the logs of wood already burning, bathing the whole room in a flickering light.

„This is awesome,“ Marco brought out, grabbing Erik’s hand even tighter.

„Yes, it is. Thank you, Robert,“ Erik answered, not less impressed.

Mario and Robert however already kissed again. „Thank you, babe,“ Mario breathed into the ear of his boyfriend. „And now, please show us the bedrooms. I’m the youngest one, I want to decide which one we use.“

„Upstairs,“ Robert ordered, giving the other three the advantage. Marco and Erik followed Mario who literally flew up to the second floor.

„Oh my God!“ they heard him exclaiming before they could see the two bedrooms in all their glory. One of them was huger than the other and they found Mario lying on the bed that would easily accommodate all four. The view was even more stunning than from the lower floor.

Marco didn’t think twice, he took a run an jumped into the bed, joining Mario and running his hand gently over the younger one’s cheek. „Good choice,“ he whispered, talking about the room but also about their arrangement in general.

„Look at them,“ Robert chuckled, laying his arm around Erik’s shoulders. „They are already in the mood to come closer. But, I’m starving. Can we please go downstairs and have dinner first?“ He gazed at Mario strictly and the younger one hurried to stand up again, leaving a startled Marco behind.

„Sure, Robert,“ Mario answered, „I’m also hungry.“

Marco looked at Erik who only shrugged his shoulders, walking over to the stairs again. The blond groaned frustrated. Why was everybody else in the mood for food when his burning hunger for something else was much more urgent?

**

„I can recommend the steak,“ Robert said while they were looking into a menu, sitting at a table in a corner where they would remain rather undisturbed. His tone wasn’t a suggestion, it sounded more like an order.

Mario slammed the menu shut. „Then I’ll take the steak,“ he said without further thinking, earning another surprised gaze from Marco. Recently, Mario had loved it to drown into menus, choosing carefully what he should eat. Yet, he didn’t seem to mind, shooting his boyfriend a gaze full of longing and love.

„Eh yes,“ the blond stammered confused, musing about what might have happened to change Mario's behavior. „I’ll follow you, then, I guess.“

„And I won’t step out of line,“ Erik smiled, also closing the menu but in a much softer way than Mario had done. The couples were sitting opposite to each other, Robert next to Erik and Marco next to Mario.

A silence followed between them but finally, the waiter brought the wine Robert had also ordered, pouring the glistening red liquid into their glasses and they drank. „Cheers,“ the Pole said, wriggling his eyebrow meaningfully „I hope we will have a nice and pleasurable weekend.“ They clicked glasses and tasted the wine that was delicious.

Marco let his gaze wander over the location. The restaurant was located in the cellar and it made the impression that it had been the former torture chamber. Encouraged from the wine, he punched Mario in the side. „Look over there, there are still some chains at the wall. We will tie you if you won’t clean your plate.“ It was meant as a joke but, it changed the whole atmosphere.

The next moment, Mario spilled his wine, the glass trembling in his hand. „Pardon me?“ the younger one croaked out, gazing insecurely at his boyfriend, while he tried to wipe away the mess he had made.

Robert however kept calm. „You should better listen to him, boy“ he said in a strict voice as he faced Mario while Marco looked from one to the other, not understanding a single word.

„Yeah, you better do,“ Erik mumbled more to himself, increasing Marco’s confusion even more.

„What’s going on here?“ he asked mistrustfully.

„Nothing,“ Robert smiled. „It’s simply the spirit of the ancients. Can’t you smell it?“ He took a deep breath and Marco followed his example. Indeed, his lungs were suddenly filled with an earthy, native smell and he inhaled it deeply.

„You’re right,“ he agreed. „The air is somehow special down here.“

They ate their meal, talking about the previous weeks were they hadn’t been able to see each other but, Marco swore to himself that he would ask Mario about that strange incident. When they had finished the dinner, he pleaded the younger one to take a walk with him. Obviously, Robert and Erik understood that he wanted to be alone with him, deciding that they would already go upstairs in their suite.

„But don’t start without us,“ Marco said, still mixed-up as they parted. He followed Robert and Erik who seemed to be perfectly fine until they disappeared into the elevator and something told him that this weekend wouldn't go the way he had expected it to be. The only question was whether it would be better or worse. But, if his suspicion was right, then he would find out that very soon...

**

He walked outside of the hotel together with Mario, the evening sun at the brink of descending. „Are you all right?“ he asked his friend after some meters.

„Yes, why are you asking?“ Mario said cautiously, well aware what Marco was aiming at.

„When I made the joke, about the ties… Robert and you reacted very strangely,“ Marco said, not looking at the shorter one.

Mario breathed deeply and said nothing at all. A few times, he wanted to start to speak but, his courage left him. Finally, he took a heart. „Sometimes, he ties me when we are close,“ he admitted, his gaze cast down on the floor.

„He does what?“ Marco exclaimed while a strange wave of arousal hit the lower part of his body. „He does what?“ he repeated, his voice more quiet now.

„I like it, Marco,“ Mario continued, now very embarrassed. “I like it when he is in complete charge and becomes my strict master.”

„Okay,“ the blond replied, chewing on his lip. He was now really confused, wondering about the odd feelings he sensed. On the one hand, he was quite shocked that Mario and Robert practiced _this_ way of sex, on the other, he was very amazed what this confession did to his body.

„I’d like to see it,“ he gave away without further thinking.

„You want to do what?“ Mario replied, mirroring the reaction Marco had showed only seconds ago.

„I’d like to see it when he ties you. I want to watch you, then,“ Marco admitted roughly. „Did you bring ties with you?“ The blonde rubbed unconsciously over his groin, noticing his half-hard manhood. How could it be that the thought alone was such a turn-on for him?

„I… I don’t know,“ Mario stammered. „You’ll have to ask Robert…“ He gulped and stared at this feet again. „Please, don’t loathe me,“ he added shyly.

Marco rested his hand on Mario’s shoulder and they stopped their walk, looking each other deep in the eyes. „I could never loathe you,“ Marco said honestly and Mario could see the affection but also the desire Marco felt for him. For a while, they walked quietly side by side, deeply lost in their thoughts and Marco found himself musing about the question whether he would find it pleasurable to be tied during sex with Erik or not. Maybe, he would have the chance to try it this weekend.

***

„Hey, we’re back!“, Mario greeted Robert and Erik who lay on the huge sofa in their suite, apparently deeply engaged in a vivid conversation. Marco walked a few steps behind him, still lost in his thoughts.

„Have you clarified everything?“ Robert wanted to know, standing up to take his boyfriend in his arms.

„Yes,“ Mario answered, „and I guess Marco wants to ask you something.“

The blond broke out in cold sweat. Robert looked at him, an amused expression on his face. Erik sat on the sofa, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyebrows raised.

„Maybe later,“ Marco whispered.

„I think that we should go upstairs anyway,“ Erik said very clearly and three pairs of eyes flew over to him in surprise. The brunette grinned mischievously. „I wouldn’t complain about a dessert.“ He didn’t wait for the reaction of the other three, climbing the stairs upwards and moving his hips in a very inviting way while he did so.

„He’s right,“ Robert grinned, „we have already wasted too much time.“ He followed Erik, blowing Marco and Mario a kiss when he was halfway up the open stairs.

„What did you do, telling Robert that I want to ask him something!“ Marco blamed the younger one when they were alone.

„I’m sorry, but, I thought…“, Mario tried to defend himself.

„Are you coming?“ Robert’s cheerful but also commanding voice sounded from upstairs. „Marco, you’re boyfriend has already lost his shirt!“ He snickered, soon joined by Erik. “I'll have to see to his needs all by myself if you won't join us very quickly!”

„Fuck!“ Marco exclaimed, darting up the stairs, Mario on his heels.

„Just kidding,“ Robert laughed when they finally were together in the bedroom, all of them still fully dressed. „Although I wouldn’t mind if Erik got undressed now.“ He shot the brunette an ambiguous gaze.

„Someone has to be the first,“ Erik stated unmoved, tugging his shirt upwards in a slow motion and Marco drank into his sight, proud that this wonderful being was his, ready to share his passionate boyfriend with his two other lovers.

„Great,“ Robert said, throwing away his own shirt. „May I kiss you, Erik?“ Marco flinched surprised, witnessing how the Pole took his boyfriend into his arms, running his hands over Erik’s chest and kissing him while both of them knelt on the bed.

„What are we waiting for?“ Mario asked hungrily, getting rid of his own shirt before he helped Marco with his, both still standing in front of the bed. He stared at the blond with big, pleading eyes until Marco tilted his head slowly to the side, allowing Mario to kiss him. Soon, the air was filled with heavy breathing. While he kissed Erik, Robert’s hand moved over to Marco, pulling him closer and encouraging him and Mario to join them on the bed.

Robert let go of Erik as soon as Marco was lying next to him, stroking his chest. „So who’s gonna be taking whom tonight? I already have a few suggestions,“ he purred, his eyes full of desire.

Suddenly, Mario cleared his throat. „Do you have the ties with you?“ he asked his boyfriend. „Marco wants to see how we use them.“ He sucked in the air, waiting for the reaction of the others.

„Wow, this is getting interesting,“ Robert said roughly, his gaze piercing Marco. „Yes, I have. Wait here for a second.“ He rummaged in his suitcase that was standing in the corner of the room while it was so quiet in the room that one could hear a penny drop. Neither Mario nor Marco dared to breathe loudly. The only one who didn’t seem to unimpressed at all, except Robert, was Erik and Marco wondered briefly what was going on in his mind.

„Ta-daa!“ Finally, Robert presented them the ropes and Marco had to swallow against the sudden dryness in his throat. He was already hard and this although they had hardly started by now.

„You’re using this very often?“ he croaked out, pointing at the ties. To his confusion, the sight aroused him more than he would have ever thought.

„Yes, and we will show you how we do it,“ Robert whispered almost dangerously. „Lay down, Mario.“

The youngest one did as he was told, lying down on the bed on his back, Marco and Erik on his left side, Robert on his right, his pale bare chest heaving under his ragged breathing. The Pole took Mario’s arms, kissed his wrists, and fixed them on the bed with quick, experienced movements. Apparently, he had done this many times before, Marco thought, his throat still dry.

„See,“ Robert whispered. „He can now only take what we are willing to give him.“

Suddenly, a moan filled the room and Marco recognized surprised that it had been him who had let out the unmistakable sound of arousal.

„Someone is turned on, who would have thought that?“ Robert breathed straight into Marco’s ear.

„I would have thought that,“ Erik answered firmly to the astonishment of all. The air started to burn from the heat that lay in it, Mario breathing heavily on the bed sheets, Marco horny from the sight of it alone, Robert determined to pleasure his submissive boyfriend.

And then, Erik said: „Do you have another pair of ropes, Robert?“

Robert smirked contentedly. “Of course, I have, Erik. And not only ropes.” He rummaged in his suitcase again, taking out a bag with some other items Marco had only seen in the internet before.

The Pole looked Erik deep in the eyes as he noticed the brunet's excited reaction and stroked his cheek. “I knew that you would like it, Erik. These are the things every good master should have to satisfy their needy boys. Tell me Erik, do you want me to teach you what a good master needs to know to pleasure their boys? Do you want me to teach you so you can be a good master for your lovely boy Marco?”

**

Erik stared at Robert, unconsciously licking his lips. His gaze flickered to Marco sitting cross-legged on the huge bed and watching him with a mixture of shock, hope and arousal and the realization that this was exactly what both of them wanted – had wanted for a rather long time without knowing it – struck him with surprising force.

He turned to Robert again. The older man waited patiently for him to make up his mind and finally admit what he longed to be, his blue eyes sparkling with the knowledge that Erik wouldn't be able to turn down his offer.

Erik took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Yes, Robert. I want you to teach me what a good master needs to know.”

“Very well. Then, I will teach you.” The Pole reached out and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entrance into the sweet cavern of Erik's mouth. Erik struggled against him for one moment before he surrendered to the ardent onslaught, opening his lips and letting the dark-haired man claim him until his lips tingled. Robert licked his way around and dueled playfully with Erik's tongue before he suddenly let go of him, considering him thoughtfully.

“Tonight, you will be my boy, too, Erik. You will be in charge over Marco and my sweet boy here, but you will do what I'll tell you to do without question, understood?”

Erik swallowed, his manhood twitching happily by the thought of what Robert would teach him. “Understood, Robert,” he said, his hoarse voice giving away his need.

“Good boy,” Robert purred, as his thumb stroked over Erik's swollen lip in a brief caress. “Tomorrow night, you will prove to me if you were a good and attentive student and be in charge over the three of us, me included, Erik,” he promised him and Erik couldn't suppress the heavy shiver wrecking him by this promise. To be in charge over Robert and demanding his submission in bed was more arousing than anything else he had ever dreamed of. Erik loved Marco with all his heart and he wanted to spend his life with the blond winger, but, he had always had a weak spot for the beautiful striker, admired and adored him on the pitch and to know that he could do to him what he had craved to do for such a long time almost overwhelmed him.

Robert snickered delightedly as he read his face without any problems. “Remember, you have to be a very attentive student and prove to me first that you are worthy to get my submission for one night,” he reminded him and Erik shot him a challenging look.

“Don't you worry about that, Robert. I'm a quick learner,” he assured, his voice now purring, as well.

Robert snickered again, but then, he became serious. “The first lesson you'll have to learn is, that no good master will ever hurt their boys just for their own sick pleasure. Your boy trusts you when he gives himself to you unquestioningly and don't you ever hurt Marco without him wanting you to do it!”

He smiled at Mario who lay trembling on the mattress, pulling weakly at his ropes. “My sweet boy here likes to be spanked from time to time.” Robert took the paddle he had brought with him out of the bag. He playfully hit his palm with it and Erik could see Mario's eyes widening with his arousal and longing. Oh yes, the young man apparently found the thought of being spanked with the paddle more than arousing, because he moved his hips in an unmistakable way and his eyes were glued to the item in Robert's elegant hand.

Erik's gaze wandered to Marco and all he could see was horror in his beloved boyfriend's eyes, his hands balled into tight fists in his lap. Erik knew immediately that Marco didn't feel any arousal, only fear and disgust.

Robert had watched the scene silently and now nodded contentedly as Erik looked questioningly at him.

“You got it right away, Erik. That's good. Mario loves it to be spanked, but only now and then. I would never do it if he doesn't want me to spank him and I always allow him a safe-word in case he needs me to stop. Your future boy feels only horror by the thought of being spanked and you shouldn't do it unless he changes his mind and asks you to do it. Plus, he needs a safe-word he can use in case there will be something he really can't stand. But, both of you have to be careful with the use of it. Marco is only allowed to use it if he really needs you to stop whatever you are doing to him and you really have to stop immediately if he does. He must be sure that you will always respect him using this word, no matter how much you want to go on with what you're doing.”

Robert went silent, looking from Erik to Marco who had visibly relaxed by Robert's explanation and back to his student who vigorously nodded his head. “Understood, Robert. I would never hurt Marco on purpose or just for my own pleasure,” he affirmed him and Robert smiled.

“I didn't think you would, but there is always the danger that you'll get carried away by your own need and pleasure and you will lose your boy's trust and finally your boy, too if you'll ever forget that.”

He bent down to Mario who was whimpering silently because of his strong arousal to kiss him tennderly. “Hush, babe, we will see to your needs, just hold on for a little while longer,” he soothed him. Erik could see that his overwhelming desire had moistened the front of his jeans with the pre-come that had leaked out of the youngest one's rock-hard cock still trapped in its tight prison and he pulled a face because he knew how uncomfortable it felt to be aroused without being able to get rid of the clothing sticking to the oversensitive skin.

“The second lesson you'll have to learn to become a good master is that you'll always have to see to your boy's needs first.” The Pole chuckled as he saw the eager look in Marco's eyes who shifted his weight to palm his erection through his own jeans.

“Stop. That. Boy!” Robert suddenly yelled and Marco flinched and stopped his movements to stare at the striker with his mouth hanging open. “W-w-wwhat?” he stammered. “B-b-but you said...”

“You're neither allowed to touch yourself, nor to speak, boy!” Robert told him in a strict voice and Marco snapped his mouth shut again, gulping for air.

“Good. You seem to be a quick learner, as well, boy.” Robert stated contentedly before focusing his attention on Erik again. “When I said that you'll have to see to your boy's needs first, I didn't mean that he is allowed to come before you or whenever it pleases him. In fact, you will be the one telling him whether he is allowed to come or not and a good boy will never come without permission, won't he, Mario?”

Mario licked his dry lip. “Yes, my master,” he answered Robert's question and the Pole stroked his face. “You are a good boy, Mario. You never come without my permission. You always hold back very nicely until I allow you to come.”

He turned to Erik again. “He even learned to come without being touched the moment I order him to come, just like a good boy should do to please his master.”

Erik found the thought of Marco coming just because he had told him to come intriguing and when he shot a quick glance at the blond who sat there in the middle of the bed rather subdued, he could see that Marco obviously didn't find the idea of holding back until he was allowed to let go as disturbing as he had found the idea of being spanked. Maybe, Marco would change his mind about the spanking, Erik couldn't help but admit to himself that he longed to try it, but never without Marco wanting it, too.

He looked back at Robert, waiting for the permission to speak. The Pole grinned and nodded at him, obviously pleased that Erik had slipped into the role of being his boy tonight that easily.

“You are allowed to speak whenever you want to, Erik. You will be my boy because I need to teach you, but you are equal to me, nonetheless. Mario and Marco are only allowed to speak without permission in case they'll need to use their safe-word. We will punish them if they should forget that. Truth to be told, Mario had a hard time to learn that lesson, but in the end, he did, didn't you, boy?”

Mario nodded his head. He had stopped tugging at his ropes, but Erik could see the pain of his unfulfilled desire in his eyes as he now looked pleadingly at the dark-haired man who had him under his spell so thoroughly.

“What I meant with seeing to his needs first wasn't that he can come whenever he wants to, but that you need to guide him and show him the pleasure he will experience by submitting to you unquestioningly. Your boy wants to surrender to you completely and he will only find true satisfaction if he does. He might fight it at the beginning, but you will be his master and you'll have to make sure that he submits to you and gets what he really needs. Only then, he will find true ecstasy and satisfaction.”

Erik considered that for one moment, looking at Marco again whose eyes were blown with his arousal and need. Yes, Marco craved to submit to him and Erik longed to become Marco's caring and loving master and show him the pleasures his complete surrender to him could make him feel.

“Is there anything else I should know?” he finally asked Robert and Robert smiled almost wolfishly.

“Yes, Erik. There is a lot for you to learn tonight,” the older man purred. “But, I will teach you by showing it to you, because it will be much more pleasurable than just telling you the things you need to know. What do you think, Erik? Shall we get the party started?”


	2. Teaching And Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert will teach Erik how to be good Dom for his boyfriend Marco. Erik will be Marco's and Mario's Master for one night, but, Robert is in charge about all the three of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with this story! Maybe, the length will make up for the delay and not become too boring. This story is about dominance and submission only when it comes to sex, other than the parts of this series about Master Erik and his three boys. In their daily life, the two couples don't live that way and Erik and Marco just discovered those special pleasures and are still new to them.
> 
> Enjoy reading this very long chapter and please, leave kudos and comments if you liked it. Your opinion is important for us!

Robert waited patiently for Erik's answer, watching the younger one attentively while ignoring the blond midfielder who still just sat next to Mario, effectively silenced by the conversation Robert had had with his boyfriend.

To be honest, Robert had suspected for a while that Erik would like to try something new and that Marco would be intrigued by the idea, as well, even though he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself until today. Their impromptu foursome at Bastian's party had proved to the Pole that there was more behind the brunet defender's innocent facade than meets the eye, and he had to suppress the shiver of delight and anticipation running down his spine by the thought of teaching him tonight. Not to mention what the prospect of hopefully getting the proof that Erik was a quick student tomorrow night, having his way with him, did to his libido.

The brunet cocked his head and pursed his lips, shooting his quiet boyfriend staring at him, curiously, an appraising sidelong glance. “Yes, let's get the party started,” he drawled, taking the other pair of ropes. “Lay down beside Mario, Marco!” he ordered the blond and Robert smirked by the change of voice of his willing student. Erik indeed seemed to be a quick learner, and Marco obeyed without any protest, laying down beside Mario with his arms stretched over his head so his boyfriend could tie him to the headboard.

Robert nodded contentedly his head. “Very well, just make sure that they won't hurt him and cut of his blood circulation. This is all about pleasure and not about unwanted pain or overpowering,” he said and the tender gaze full of love the brunet exchanged with his boyfriend told him that he didn't need to worry about that.

“I know, Robert. I would never even think of doing that to Marco. I love him.” This gentle but firm statement had the effect the clever defender had obviously desired to have it, because Marco who had still been pretty tensed up, relaxed visibly. “Are you okay, babe? Do they hurt?” Erik asked and Marco shook his head. “No, I'm good, thank you, Erik,” he answered, his voice hoarse with desire.

His young student stroked briefly over the blond's bare chest, brushing his hard nipples and Marco drew in a shuddering breath. Robert's hand had been on Mario's stomach all the time, calming him and assuring him that he wasn't forgotten. He glanced strictly at Erik. “You have forgotten something important, boy!” he said, waiting curiously whether or not the defender would remember it. Erik frowned, but then, his face lit up. “Uhm, right.” he smiled down at Mario, whose eyes darted forth and back between his lover and the brunet. “Mario, what's your safe-word?”

Mario wetted his lips and cleared his throat. “Tuna,” he said with a slight shudder of disgust. “My safe-word is 'Tuna'.” Erik shot Robert an amused glance and chuckled. “Your face tells me why you chose it. Marco, what would be your safe-word? It obviously should be something you really don't like,” he mused, eyeing Robert for approval. Robert grinned. “You're right, Erik. The safe-word should be something you wouldn't want to think of during sex – except you need to stop and get out of the scene, instantly.”

Marco pulled a face, looking from Robert to Mario lying beside him. “My safe-word will be 'München', then,” he said and none of the four young men in this room need to ask why he had chosen the name of Bavaria's capital. Robert felt a sudden lump in his throat when he realized how much the sensitive midfielder must still miss having Mario and him on the pitch beside him.

He kept his face impassive and stroked only his cheek in a tender gesture as he looked at Erik. “And your safe-word, Erik?” he asked and the brunet looked indecisively for a few seconds. “I'll go with Mario, I guess. I always hated it when my mother wanted me to eat liver, so my safe-word will be 'Liver',” he shuddered as Mario had done only two minutes before by the mere thought of it.

Robert grinned by Erik's choice. “It's good to have a shorter word you can shout out. I once got stung by a hornet and it turned out to be really nasty and painful, so my safe-word is 'Hornet'.”

Mario had of course known his safe-word beforehand and Erik and Marco nodded in acknowledgment. The defender pursed his lips again. “Our boys seem to have trouble with their tight jeans, maybe, we should help them getting rid of them?” he asked and Robert smirked by the eagerness in two pairs of eyes he could see. “Yes, I think so, too. We really should see to our boys getting more comfortable. But, remember Marco, no coming without explicit permission – this would be mine tonight, at least in case that your boyfriend might show pity with you far too early.”

Marco groaned with disbelief and something akin to horror, shooting the defender a pleading look, but Erik's glanced back, strictly. “You heard him, boy,” he said, unimpressed. “Robert's in charge tonight, so you'd better do as he tells you to do because otherwise, you might not come tonight, at all.”

Robert rewarded Erik with a deep and passionate kiss for that, taking him by surprise as he pulled him close, his tongue claiming his mouth in a mind-blowing way. When he finally let go of him, Erik's sweet face was flushed and his naked chest heaving with his ragged breathing. “You're a quick learner, I'm very pleased, boy,” he praised him and this made the younger one beam at him.

Robert sat back on his heels, gesturing at the two young men tied to the headboard of the bed. “Alright, Erik, then help them to get comfortable.”

 

**

 

Erik took a deep breath to calm himself down, because the sight of Mario and Marco lying naked and very aroused spread out on the bed before his greedy eyes did nothing to help him with that. Both looked at him, moaning and shifting their weight as best as they could with their tied hands.

The defender licked his lips and turned his head away from the tempting sight, waiting for his master for one night to tell him what to do next after he had freed the blond and the smaller brunet from rest of their clothes. Robert and he himself still wore their jeans, had lost only their shirts so far.

“What now, Robert?” he inquired, and Robert smiled. “Now, you'll get to mark your boys properly.”

Erik frowned. “My boys?” he asked back. “Mario is your boy.”

The Pole shook his head. “Not tonight, Erik. Tonight, Mario will all be yours as much as Marco. You will have both of them.” His blue eyes traveled over Mario's flushed body and the youngest one of them writhed and squirmed, moaning with need.

Erik narrowed his eyes. “What about you, Robert? Who will be your boy tonight?”

The heated glance that met his own took his breath away and he knew what Robert would say before he opened his mouth to speak, stroking over his heated, stubbly cheek.

“You will be my boy tonight, Erik. So you'd better make sure that there will be some strength of yours left for me when you're done with your boys.”

Erik suppressed a shiver and a moan. “I'll do my best,” he promised, huskily, and the dark-haired man chuckled, a low sound deep in his throat. “Now, mark your boys. I'll give you something that will help this one to obey your order to not come too soon and that will also boost his pleasure.”

Robert stretched to roam in his bag again and Erik's eyes widened when he saw the pair of nipple clamps tied together with a small silvery chain the Pole handed him, together with a black leather cock ring. He hesitated to accept the items, but when he shot Mario an indecisive look, he could see that Mario's breathing had become faster and that his pupils were blown with his arousal. He remembered what Robert had said about the safe-words and so, he started with the cock ring, carefully and a little bit clumsily putting it where it belonged and fastening it around Mario's engorged and rock-hard member.

The younger one shivered heavily, but it was clearly a shiver of arousal and not of discomfort. Marco who worried his bottom lip, stared at his companion wide-eyed and Erik bent forward, pressing a gentle kiss onto the tender and swollen lip. “Don't worry, babe, I wouldn't do that without you wanting me to,” he murmured and Marco craned his neck to catch more of the kiss, relaxing gratefully. The blond's arousal hadn't faded, but Erik could see that he was overwhelmed by all the new things and this would help him to hold back without a cock ring. The amber-golden eyes stared at Mario's cock when Erik sat upright again, the veins accentuated by the ring, and the brunet could see that the thought of wearing such a ring didn't deter his sweet boyfriend as much as the thought of being spanked had obviously deterred him. Maybe, Marco would want to try the clamps, his expression had been a little bit frightened, but also fascinated somehow. He would keep that in mind for later, maybe, when they would be alone again.

Robert's voice almost startled him as the dark-haired man spoke up. “I can see that you're already good in reading your boys, Erik. Now, fasten the clamps. Don't worry, Mario loves to wear them, don't you, Mario?”

The smaller brunet nodded his head. “Yes, please, Erik, just do it!” he begged out of breath, his body wriggling on the sheets. Erik considered the clamps before carefully fastening them around Mario's puckered nipples and the loud moan he pulled from him with that was definitely a moan of pleasure. The sight of the silvery clamps enclosing the red nipples with the chain hanging loosely between them was uncommon to Erik but somewhat arousing because he could sense Mario's pleasure and he took another deep breath.

Robert smiled at him. “You're doing great so far, Erik. They are both ready for being claimed by you, just look how eager our lovely boys are to please you. Now, mark them.”

 

**

 

Erik however hesitated for a while. He knew what he was supposed to do, he had marked Marco often enough before but, this was completely different. Three pairs of eyes were staring at him, watching his every movement. He considered briefly if he should indulge Mario first but then, he opted for his boyfriend to gain some self-security. The blond’s fragrant skin and his reactions would be familiar to him, hopefully helping him to relax and radiating the natural authority he should spread.

The young defender bent over his boyfriend who looked at him, expectantly and clearly aroused. Marco didn’t move and his inability to use his hands made Erik finally brave. He pushed his tongue deep between the blond’s parted lips, kissing him demandingly. Marco moaned into the kiss and tightened his arms while Erik left his mouth and wandered lower „To the side,“ he ordered, his voice raw, and Marco obeyed, offering his boyfriend his vulnerable throat.

Erik started to suck at him forcefully, leaving a mark there. Marco tossed onto the sheets, loud groans escaping him. Just when his boyfriend had got used to the touch, Erik broke the contact, kissing Marco once again before he shifted his weight and turned his attention to Mario. He heard the frustrated sound Marco let out and stroked quickly over his chest to soothe him. But then, he concentrated on the younger one.

„Very good,“ Robert assured him, „do the same to him.“ The Pole was watching the whole scene in front of him attentively, and Erik couldn’t tell if he was aroused by the sight he got or if he remained unimpressed.

„Hey,“ Erik breathed over Mario’s face. He was still a little bit insecure but the whispered word had a surprising effect onto the shorter one. Mario moaned softly and tilted his head eagerly to the side, apparently waiting for Erik to claim him, as he had claimed Marco before. But, the young defender touched Mario’s stubbly cheek, holding his face while he pushed his tongue through his lips, claiming his mouth first.

Mario melted his head against Erik’s hand and the brunet brushed his thumb over his cheek, possessively, before he dedicated himself to his sensitive throat. Erik sucked at the thin layer of skin, noticing how different Mario smelled compared to his boyfriend, when a whimper made him realize that Marco was still waiting for his ministration, as well.

„I’ll come back soon,“ Erik whispered into Mario’s ear and then, he moved over to his boyfriend again.

He examined the mark he had left on his throat, gazing quickly at Robert who nodded his head in approval. „Go on, boy,“ the Pole stated, his eyes glued to Erik’s hands. The young defender placed them upon Marco’s flanks, stroking over his ribs that were accentuated due to his stretched-out position on the bed. However, they weren’t the aim of Erik’s strokes.

„Oh God,“ Marco moaned when Erik finally touched his nipples, pinching them and twisting them between two digits. The young defender knew how sensitive this part of Marco’s body was and he took advantage of his knowledge now.

„Hold still and do not speak again without permission, boy!“ Erik ordered him, making Marco bite onto his lips to keep the pleading whimper inside.

„Moan if you need to moan, just hold still and don't speak,“ the young defender repeated. Marco’s knuckles turned white because he clenched his hands in the attempt to keep his body still. Erik brushed over his nipples in a way he knew that would drive his boyfriend crazy. Soon, the blond couldn’t hold back any longer and he wriggled onto the sheets.

„I said, hold still!“ Erik stated firmly, now caressing both of the blond’s nipples in a torturous slow pace. „The more you move, the longer I will go on with this - and _only_ with this.“

Another whimper escaped Marco but finally, he didn’t move anymore.

„That’s good,“ Erik whispered, rewarding his boyfriend with an ardent kiss before he continued with Mario.

But there, he faced a problem he hadn’t thought about earlier. What should he do with the brunet’s nipples? They were still clamped and he had no experiences with these items. All of a sudden, an idea crossed his mind and he shot Robert a gaze, hoping that the Pole would get him.

„Yes, try it, boy,“ Robert encouraged him, „but, remember his safe-word.“

Carefully, Erik removed the clamps from Mario’s nipples. The younger one groaned in both pleasure and an arousing pain when his nipples were freed and Erik hastened to rub them gently. Mario’s eyes had fallen shut in the meantime and he obviously enjoyed the ministration Erik was gifting him with.

„He likes it harder,“ Robert stated and Erik intensified his caresses until they turned into firmer strokes and pulls. „You’re doing very well,“ the Pole said pleased and, leaving it open if he meant Erik, Mario or both of them.

After a while, Robert addressed Erik again. „Now do what you had in mind,“ he ordered and Erik grabbed the nipple clamps, inspecting the devices. „You can set the force here,“ Robert explained, pointing at them. He took the clamps and adjusted them before he handed the items back to the younger one. „Go on, try it,“ Robert said once more, „just be gentle.“

Erik searched for eye contact with his boyfriend, the clamps still in his hands. Suddenly, Marco’s eyes grew even bigger than before when he finally realized what Erik was up to do. He whimpered for the next time, a sound that came from deep in his throat.

„Shhh,“ Erik calmed his boyfriend down, rubbing with his thumb over his rosy knobs. Then, he carefully opened the first clamp and lay it around Marco’s nipple. „Do you remember your safe- word?“ he asked and when the blond nodded, he let the clamp click into place.

 

**

 

Marco gasped out, his eyes growing big with the sensation. He had been ordered to not speak except his safe-word and he had a hard time holding back the curse that wanted to flee his lips. His back arched from the mattress and Mario's brown eyes glued to his nipple didn't help him to stay calm, either. His gorgeous boyfriend, even more tempting in this dominating mood, watched him closely, a small frown visible between his brows. When Marco didn't utter his safe-word, the younger one carefully put the other clamp where it belonged and the loud mewl escaping his throat could only be called embarrassing.

Heat shot through his body, spreading out into every cell, the heat of delicious pain mixed with lust and arousal and it was almost too much to handle for him. Voicing the overwhelming emotions and sensations with moans and mewls seemed to help, and he gladly let them flow from his lips, sweat forming on his body as he struggled with his feelings.

Erik made a purring sound and bent his head, licking the pearls of sweat from his throat and his upper body with cat-like licks, his tongue not forgetting one single spot, and new heat coursed through his abdomen and groin and along his spine with each lick and stroke because the clamps moved with Erik's caresses ever so slightly. Mario's harsh breathing was loud in his ear and Marco closed his eyes because it was simply too much input for him, his lust-clouded mind unable to endure watching, feeling, hearing and smelling at once. He needed to shut down at least one of his senses and his eyesight was the only sense he actually had still some sort of control of.

His member throbbed painfully, leaking pre-come all over his abs and a heavy shudder wrecked him from head to toe when Erik's hot tongue came closer and closer to his groin, to the one spot where he needed his boyfriend's attention so badly.

And then, the hot mouth was gone, cool air blowing over his damp skin instead. Marco's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to watch Erik licking Mario the same way he had licked him. The smaller brunet's eyes had rolled back into his skull and his face showed an expression of pure bliss while he surrendered to the tender ministration of his boyfriend. HIS boyfriend.

Jealousy burnt in his stomach all of a sudden, and Marco tugged desperately at the ropes keeping him in place. _'No! He's mine!'_ he wanted to scream, but all that came out of his mouth was a silent sob, tears blurring his vision.

The movement beside him made him flinch and then, the dark-haired Pole loomed over him, bending his head down and gently biting his earlobe. “He will be all yours again, Marco, after this weekend. You love him? Then let him have this weekend, he wants it, he craved for this for such a long time. Surrender and stop fighting, because you want that, too. Just enjoy the sight.” Sharp teeth grazed over his cheek as Robert wandered down along his jaw, his hands closed around the blond's stretched upper arms. When he started to suck right where Erik had left his claim upon him, Marco felt something inside him melt and he relaxed, focusing on the rhythmical sucking that somehow soothed him as he watched Erik pleasuring Mario. He could see that both brunets enjoyed it, happy that they could be together like this and the tight knot in his stomach untied itself as he surrendered to the striker he had always admired and secretly desired, tilting his head to the side to give him better access to his vulnerable throat. He could see that Mario was as hard as he was, his rock-hard cock accentuated by the leather ring glistening with the milky drops of pleasure Erik had milked from him.

Marco moaned wistfully, realizing that he craved to watch Erik pleasuring Mario, his sweet soulmate on the pitch, that he longed to see Mario coming undone under his boyfriend's skilled hands and mouth.

“Yes, just like that, Marco, surrender to him and enjoy,” Robert purred approvingly into his ear before slowly drawing back from him and searching for something in his bag again. This time, Marco didn't feel lost and unwanted, his gaze fixed on Erik and Mario with rapt devotion, oblivious to the cool air softly blowing over his heated body and his own aching need.

There seemed to be a silent understanding between Robert and his beloved one, because Erik grabbed the bottle with the lube the Pole offered to him without bothering to look up from his task and Marco was glad that the nipple clamps helped him with keeping his own lust at bay, because the sight of Erik lubing his fingers up and then, pushing one between Mario's spread legs was so fucking hot that he had a hard time with the not-coming-without-permission-part of this special foursome.

Mario beside him cried out when his master for one night thrust into his empty core, his hips moving to their own will. “Lie still, boy!” Erik snarled and Marco had to blink because he had never heard his sweet boyfriend speaking in such a commanding voice before. Even his features had changed during the process, dominance radiating from every cell of Erik's lithe body.

Marco was amazed, hardly able to believe his eyes and his ears, but the youngest one of them obeyed, instantly, going still and only moaning constantly now. Robert who had made himself comfortable beside him, lazily drawing circles around Marco's pinched nipples, chuckled. “Your wonderful boyfriend is a Dom by nature, just like you are a sub, Marco,” he murmured against his flushed cheek, “just look how easy he can handle my cheeky boy.”

Marco swallowed by the incredible arousing sight of Erik kneeling between Mario's widely spread legs, pumping his fingers in and out of him, Mario's cock twitching in time to the thrusts of the defender's long fingers. Erik's face was suffused with concentration and lust, and Mario seemed to be somewhere where no one could reach him, his entire being focused on submitting to the young man demanding his unquestioning surrender and pleasuring him so much.

Marco lost all track of time as he watched the scene in front of him, and his poor balls almost turned blue by the tempting view, but, he didn't whine, keeping his breathing steady, knowing that his beloved Erik would see to his needs when the time was ready for it.

Robert who kept circling the clamps with his fingertips, sending wave after wave of heat along his spine stretched his arm and when his hand came into Marco's eyesight again, the blond could see that he held a pretty large dildo in it.

“Finish him with this one, Erik. You need your strength for your blond boy and for me,” the striker chuckled as Erik's hazel eyes stared at the obscene item and the eager gasp Robert's hand waggling the dildo before his face pulled from the shorter brunet told Marco that Mario had already made an acquaintance with this special toy that must have been very pleasurable for him.

Erik swallowed hard as he took it from the Pole and Marco couldn't avert his eyes as his boyfriend lubed the big pink dildo up before hesitantly poking against Mario's entrance with the head of it.

Mario arched his hips to feel it deeper and Erik pulled away. “Behave, boy!” he snarled and Mario dropped back onto the mattress with a pleading whine. Erik grinned, a predatory grin Marco had never seen on his face before. “You want me to fuck you with this nice dildo, don't you, boy?” he drawled and Mario's puppy eyes looked at him, begging the other brunet to impale him on this toy.

“You're allowed to speak, boy,” Erik turned the big plastic cock musingly in his hand, pursing his lips. “Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you with this nice toy and I will give you what you need.”

“Please, Erik, fuck me with the dildo, please!” the words stumbled out of Mario's mouth and Erik rewarded him with a tender smile and kissed him on his swollen lips. “Since you've asked me that nicely, I will do it,” he praised the younger one. “Just remember, do not come without permission!”

Mario nodded his head, wriggling his sweaty body on the sheets. “I won't Erik, please, it's hurting, I need you to fuck me. I feel so empty!”

Erik kissed him again before slowly and carefully entering Mario with the dildo, starting to move it rhythmically. Marco didn't know where to look at, the pink dildo disappearing between Mario's trembling legs or his cock, coated with pre-come and throbbing with the need to come.

His breathing came ragged and his own unfulfilled desire started to bother him again, but Robert's hands upon his chest, teasingly pulling at the clamps held him in place and Marco resigned himself to the fate of waiting for some more time, because Erik seemed to be determined to torture all of them for a while longer. Mario was shaking now with his attempt to hold back, and Erik reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the slick shaft, his fist moving up and down in time with the dildo didn't help matters, either. Marco's poor companion tugged helplessly at his ropes, his voice raw from the constant moaning and his whole body jerked as if hit by electric jolts. Erik seemed to sense that Mario couldn't hold back his involuntary movements, because he didn't tell him off and after a quick sidelong glance at Robert, he increased the speed and smiled at Mario.

“You did well, Mario. You can come now.”

Erik didn't need to say that twice because Mario lost his battle right away with the next stroke and thrust against his prostate, his back arching like a bow-string, long spurts of creamy white erupting from his exploding cock and painting Erik's fingers and his abdomen. Mario mewled, cried and sobbed his way through his climax and Marco bit down onto his lip until he could taste blood to keep himself from following his former teammate over the edge and coming just like that.

Erik's eyes were fixed on Mario's face as he rode him through his height until Mario was completely spent and dropped down onto the mattress with one last sob. He waited for a couple of seconds without moving before he slowly drew back, turning his head to look at Marco. For one moment, they stared each other in the eyes and something in the brunet's face told Marco that Erik hadn't forgotten him. His boyfriend had been fixed on Mario and yet, he had known that Marco was there, waiting for him to take care of him the entire time, and the heated passion he could see in the hazel-green depth assured the blond that he didn't need to be jealous. Erik might desire Mario and want to make him submit, but his love was reserved for him and him only.

He offered a tentative smile and Erik smiled back, the predatory look on his face now aimed at him.

“It's your turn now, boy,” the young defender purred and for one moment, Marco wasn't sure whether this was a promise or maybe more a threat.

 

**

 

Erik switched places with Robert who bent down to his boyfriend to kiss him, gently, and take care of him after his orgasm. Erik in the meantime placed the dildo back onto the mattress, not sure that he wanted to use it on Marco. He had never used such an item together with his boyfriend and he didn’t want to intimidate him with a large size right from the start. Maybe they could use a smaller one, later, when they were back home again. He had to spare himself for Robert, so fucking him with his cock wasn't an option, but, there was another ‚item‘ he knew would drive Marco mad.

His fingers.

The young defender crawled back to the blond and circled with one digit slowly around his clamped nipple. „There are some rules,“ he said strictly, earning a content sound from Robert. „Firstly, you will utter your safe-word when it hurts too much. Secondly, you won’t move and you won’t come without my permission. And thirdly, you will look at me during the next minutes. You’re not allowed to avert your gaze or close your eyes, understood?“

„Yes,“ Marco croaked out, holding eye contact with his boyfriend like the clamps were holding permanent contact with his skin. Apparently, Erik had noticed that he had closed his eyes before, the sensations simply too much for him to handle, and his boyfriend apparently wanted him to feel with _all_ of his senses, not locking out one of them.

„Good,“ Erik answered, searching for something, and for a moment Marco feared that he would use the pink dildo on him. But, the brunet took the lube and moisturized his hand in a tantalizing slow pace, making sure that Marco was witnessing each and every movement. He let the liquid glide down his fingers, pointing out there length and thickness. The little show had the desired effect because the blond whimpered in need. „You can make sounds, boy,“ the young defender assured him, „let me hear your pleasure but, lie still.“

Marco threw his head to the side, aroused to the uttermost. „Na-ah,“ Erik told him off, „remember to look at me!“ He straddled his boyfriend and came closer, his lubed hand glistening. They held eye contact, and Marco expected Erik’s lubed hand to disappear somewhere he wanted to have it so badly. But then it was Erik’s other hand who slipped between the clamps, caressing the oversensitive flesh there. And all of a sudden the brunet removed the first clamp just to squeeze the nipple in his fingers immediately afterwards.

„Fuck!“ Marco cried out - mostly because he had a hard time to not come right away from the mind-blowing sensation.

„Hold back,“ Erik ordered, „take deep breaths.“

The blond obeyed but, when his boyfriend repeated his action with his second nipple, he almost lost his battle. His rosy knobs were sensitive like hell now, every touch setting them even more on fire than usually. And Erik had only started, his constant gaze almost burning the midfielder in addition to his actions.

„Spread your legs and bend them,“ he demanded and Marco shifted his weight, his hands still tied. Erik let him rest in this position for a few moments, only their eyes glued to each other. „Erik,“ Marco moaned, the world shrinking for him until only he himself and his boyfriend were existing any longer.

The brunet moved his fingers and finally, they slipped between Marco’s butt cheeks, stroking the most sensitive part there. His eyes never left Marco’s, he knew the body of his boyfriend by instinct, he didn’t even need to look at what he was doing.

When he pushed the first finger inside the tight channel, a heavy shiver wrecked Marco but, he tried to hold still as he was ordered to do. The stimulation felt much more intense due to his immobility and he found only one opportunity to handle his lust and his feelings - he started to moan unrestrained. There was simply nothing else he could do, unable to move, unable to close his eyes and so he gave voice to his desire.

„That’s so good, let me hear you,“ Erik whispered, his eyes not leaving the dilated pupils of his beloved one. It was incredibly hot to witness the blond’s rising arousal, released only by one simple finger. But, that digit knew exactly what it had to do.

Erik pressed it against the special spot deep in Marco’s body and was rewarded with an especially loud groan, Marco’s legs trembling in the meantime. Yet, Erik was in no hurry, he massaged the blond’s prostate thoroughly, stilling his finger whenever he felt that his boyfriend was close to coming. He could see it in his gaze.

Soon, Marco’s eyes watered from his effort to hold back, to keep still, and Erik pushed a second finger into him. „You’re doing fine, just some more moments,“ he purred, his two digits finding the place where they could pleasure Marco the most without hesitation.

The blond’s gaze broke when Erik touched it and the young defender stilled his fingers, only stretching them a little bit wider, while he bent over to Marco to kiss his tears away. After he had removed the wet traces, he pushed his tongue inside the midfielder’s mouth, stroking and caressing him, his fingers still buried deep in his body.

Erik knew that all Marco wanted to do was to thrust back on his fingers and that the amount of self-control he showed was incredible. „You may come now,“ he whispered, after glancing at Robert to get the Pole's permission to end this sweet torture, „but don’t move, take what I will give you.“

The brunet’s other hand ghosted over Marco’s nipples for one final time, worshiping his chest, his flat abdomen but, didn’t touch his rock-hard dick. Erik didn’t even move his fingers inside of Marco, pressed against his prostate. He kept his boyfriend on the brink of coming, their gazed glued together and eventually, Erik curled his fingers into the blond’s sweet spot.

He only had moved his digits for a split inch but, the effect it had on Marco was like a huge leap. „Erik!“ he screamed, forgetting about everything and everybody else, his dick finally able to shoot its load. Erik let his fingers where they were, pressing gently against the tightening walls to guide Marco to his orgasm that seemed to last for an eternity. Only when the blond had nothing more to give, not even words or moans, Erik removed his digits.

„Take care of him,“ Robert ordered softly, „it’s important that you are there for him now.“ The Pole still sat next to Mario and Erik understood only now that he had stroked him unceasingly during the last minutes. „And when you’re done, it’s your time, boy.“

 

**

 

Robert had a hard time keeping the the controlled expression on his face as he watched Erik soothing his boyfriend with gentle strokes. Mario lay completely still next to him, simply taking what the dark-haired man was willing to give him and Robert kissed him briefly on his temple before loosening the ropes and rubbing and massaging the stretch out of his arms and wrists. “You will watch and you're allowed to cuddle with Marco, but no touching and kissing otherwise, boy!” he told him and Mario nodded his head. “Yes, Robert, thank you.”

“Untie him!” Robert's harsh order startled Erik, but, he did as he had been told, helping the blond to shake out his stretched arms. “Clean our boys up and then come to me, Erik!”

The young defender shot him a defiant glance but obeyed again, heading to the bathroom to come back with a wet cloth to clean Marco and Mario up. Robert suppressed his grin. Good. Erik's dominant nature didn't like to be ordered around, but, he was willing to be the student tonight and Robert really couldn't wait to get his hands on him. He loved Mario and he wanted to spend his life with him, but he really needed to taste this sweet treasure Erik actually was again and, considering both of their dominant natures, this would probably be the last opportunity to do so. Robert had known for a rather long time what he wanted and how he wanted to live and Mario was his perfect match, but, being dominant didn't necessarily mean that he could find only men with a submissive nature attractive. Only that Erik was too strong-willed to surrender to another Dom on a regular basis and now that he had found out about his own needs and desires, he wouldn't be like he had been at Bastian's party any longer.

Robert stood up from the bed, his hands on his hips, looking strictly at the midfielder who was still recovering from his forceful orgasm.  
“Marco, you will watch, as well. Spoon Mario from behind, but no other touching, stroking and kissing! You are ours this weekend and you won't seek pleasure without permission!” The blond instinctively looked at Erik, but, the brunet only shrugged his shoulders. “You heard him, Marco. He's in charge tonight. Maybe, if you behave nicely, I will allow you to play with Mario tomorrow night,” he stated, putting the cloth on the nightstand and gazing at Robert from underneath his eyelashes, one aroused predator watching the other.

This time, Robert allowed his grin to curl around his mouth. God, it would be so delicious and satisfying to make this gorgeous wild stallion submit to him and turn him into a quivering and panting mess, begging to be taken.

Erik's hazel-green eyes were dilated with his own throbbing need the younger one had suppressed for Mario's and Marco's sake for so long, but, he refused to ask or beg, just waited for his master for one night to tell him what to do, the defiance lurking behind the lust in the endless depths.

“Come here, Erik!” Robert hated it that his voice sounded so hoarse, giving his own burning need away, because Erik's eyes lit up and a smug expression flickered over his handsome and now flushed features as he slowly made his way to where Robert stood, his movements elegant and provoking. When he stood face to face with the dark-haired Pole, Robert let his gaze roam over the younger one until Erik's breathing hitched in his throat.

“Undress your jeans and make a show out of it, boy!” Robert snarled and Erik pursed his lips, tugging playfully at his belt. He said nothing, only the sounds of his harsh breathing an indication of his current unsatisfied state. Erik took his time to open the belt and push his tight jeans over his hips, waggling with his hips as he did so. A low growl escaped Robert's lips and his eyes narrowed as he took in the unique scent of the aroused brunet before him. Erik wanted to challenge him? Good, he would prove to him that two could play this game.

Robert folded his arms before his chest. “Show a little more exaltation, boy, or you might stay unsatisfied tonight!” he snarled and Erik huffed an annoyed gasp, but increased his efforts to make a show out of his strip. When he finally had lost his jeans, he balanced on one foot, tugging at his sock and waving it playfully over his head before throwing it carelessly to the side. The other sock shared the fate of its counterpart and then, Erik stood before him, slim and lithe, his skin glowing and his simple white brief accentuating the large bulge of his proud manhood in a mouth-watering way. When he pulled at the waistband of his slip, Robert's hand curled around his wrist.

“No, leave them be. Now, undress me!” Robert had lost his socks before, wearing only his jeans without a belt and his slip, and he had to bite on the inner side of his cheek to not cry out when Erik's warm fingers stroked teasingly over his abs before finally opening his jeans knob after knob, his eyes never leaving Robert's face. The Pole was vaguely aware that Marco and Mario lay on the bed, staring at the scene in front of them with their mouths hanging open in rapt devotion, but, all he saw was Erik, the innocently looking young man silently battling for dominance with him.

The elegant fingers brushed over his own rock-hard cock as if by accident and Robert couldn't hold back the embarrassingly needy sound that fled his throat. Erik smiled, a lazy, challenging smile, but, he kept the attitude of being Robert's student and willing boy and didn't mock him. “What now, Master?” he only asked, his voice a low seductively purred whisper, as he pushed Robert's jeans over his narrow hips.

Robert stepped out of his jeans and laid his hands upon Erik's shoulders to push him down onto his knees. “Suck my cock, boy!” he snarled, crazy with the need to feel this tempting mouth on his aching shaft.

Erik hummed and dropped down on his knees, pulling Robert's black slip over his ass and revealing his impressive manhood, glistening with pre-come. The first touch of hot lips and a wet tongue curling around the engorged head of his weeping member demanded everything from the Pole to not thrust into the tight heat, bury himself to the hilt and just come.

Robert had suspected that Erik would be skilled when it came to giving a blowjob, he only hadn't known how skilled the brunet actually was, swallowing him deep and sucking him off right away. Robert closed his eyes, dwelling in one of the best blowjobs he had ever gotten, enjoying the sensation of Erik alternating between swallowing him deep and teasing him with eager licks, until it became too much. There was no way that he would come before he was sheathed into Erik's tight heat, feeling the younger one squirming underneath him.

“Stop!” he snarled, pulling out of the wonderful mouth pleasuring him that skilfully. “Onto the bed, boy, on all fourth!”

Erik gazed up at him, the defiance visible again, but also his arousal by the thought of being taken this way. He slowly rose to his feet, walking to the bed. “Shall I lose my briefs – Master?” he purred over his shoulder and Robert could only nod, not trusting his voice any longer. Erik obeyed, wriggling his butt as he undressed his last clothing, before crawling onto the bed, facing Mario and Marco who were silenced by the happenings in front of them, two pairs of big eyes just staring at them. His backside hovered over the edge of the bed and Robert's fingers trembled as he lined them up, circling the puckered rosebud between the perfect cheeks until it glistened with the lube.

Erik moaned and shuddered, obviously very responsive when it came to this kind of stimulation. He did nothing to hide his pleasure from the Pole, but, his defiance and his attitude were still palpable despite his obedience. But, Robert wouldn't have wanted it in any other way, considering that Erik was a Dom like he himself. He pushed into his passage with one finger, meeting hardly any resistance. Erik was wide and needy after having been aroused for what felt like ages and Robert's finger thrust in and out, easily. He enjoyed the shudders and moans he pulled from the beautiful male kneeling on the bed far more than he had enjoyed anything in a long time, except for his sweet Mario's submission, of course.

Robert searched for the brown eyes of his boyfriend and when their gazes met, the younger one smiled sweetly at him, telling with his eyes that he didn't feel jealous, at all, knowing how much Robert loved him. Robert smiled back, focusing on his task of preparing Erik and turning him into the quivering mess he had promised himself he would turn the younger Dom into.

He could sense that Erik's eyes were fixed on his boyfriend's face and he inserted quickly a second finger to remind him who would be the one taking him in a couple of minutes. His poor cock was throbbing, heavily, slick with his lust and it was a good thing that Erik wasn't a virgin and that Robert didn't need as long for getting him ready as he would have needed if that had been the case. Soon, Erik shivered and moaned constantly and Robert's three fingers slipped in and out without any problems. Robert concentrated on hitting Erik's sweet spot with his next thrust and he was rewarded instantly with a loud cry echoing through the suite, and Erik almost arching from the bed.

Robert smiled, repeating what he had done for a while and it didn't take long until incoherent words and curses filled the room, Erik panting and gasping for air with each thrust of Robert's skilled fingers. The Pole bent forward, gently biting into Erik's earlobe. “I will take you now, my beautiful stallion. You will be a good boy and come when I order you to come, won't you, my sweet Erik?” he whispered against his heated cheek and another shudder wrecked the younger one from head to toe. “Yes, Robert. But, not without rubber,” he managed through gritted teeth, trying to keep his overboarding lust at bay.

Robert stroked his quivering flank. “Don't worry.” He pulled his fingers out and took the package with the rubber ripping it open with his teeth. It took longer than usual to put it on and line himself up, due to his trembling fingers, but then, Robert positioned himself behind Erik, entering him with one single deep thrust.

 

**

 

„Fuck,“ Marco said, aroused by the incredible sight he got. At first, he had feared that he would be jealous but his eyes almost plopped out of his head when he witnessed how Erik was taken. Deep. Hard. So, so hot.

And regarding the heavy breathing in front of him, Mario felt the same while he watched his boyfriend taking Erik.

Marco held the younger one in his arms tightly but, the close skin contact didn’t make anything better, on the contrary. „Fuck,“ he repeated, this time more silently, to not disturb Robert who was thrusting into Erik in earnest now.

The defender moaned into the cushions with every push and Robert stroked his back soothingly, getting a hold at Erik’s hips. „Marco did so well with not moving, let’s see if you are as good in keeping still as he was, boy,“ the Pole ordered, suddenly stalling deep down in Erik’s body. „Feel me and hold back,“ he breathed, „I’m not done with you yet.“

Erik groaned another time, a whimper that set Marco’s body on fire in record time but, Robert didn’t care about him or Mario who held each other close, he was focused on the hot being in front of him. „How long can you stand it?“ Robert asked provokingly, not moving, at all, his dick filling Erik and pushing against his sensitive spot.

„Damn,“ Erik muttered, arching his back but, Robert pushed him back into place.

„I said: don’t move, boy,“ he stated with a strict undertone, his hands digging deeper into the brunet’s hips. Then, he started to circle his own hips, very slowly and almost torturing. All of a sudden, Robert pulled out and thrust back in, earning a loud scream from Erik. „Surrender, boy,“ he demanded, stalling again.

The next time, he pulled out, letting only his tip rest in Erik’s secret core, and waited. Erik had started to whimper in the meantime but, Robert showed no mercy. He took his time before he thrust into the brunet with force, now fucking him mercilessly. „Remember,“ he panted between a battery of pushes, „you won’t come without my permission, is that clear?“

A mewl was all Erik could utter as an answer, his whole body trembling under the vigorous onslaught. Apparently, Robert had a lot of stamina, because he showed no sign of an approaching orgasm himself.

Then, he pulled out completely and Erik howled in frustration, feeling empty and unsatisfied, every cell in his body begging for release.

„You will come with my next thrust,“ Robert whispered, shoving the tip of his dick back into place. „Exactly… now.“ He took Erik with an incredibly deep thrust and the younger one came instantly, spilling his seed onto the bed covers underneath him, almost collapsing under the force of his height. Robert however kept him upright with his arms, coming himself with the next two pushes. He pulled out of Erik gently and guided him down onto the mattress with great care, pulling the brunet into his arms. „It’s fine, so fine,“ he murmured into Erik’s ear, „you did so well, boy.“

And while Erik recovered, his dick softening spent and sated, Marco’s manhood awoke to life again. „Hey, your boy is ready for another round,“ Robert smiled, obviously recovering himself within the blink of an eye. „But, you definitely need a rest now, Erik, we all do. When we have relaxed for a while, we can start again. And this time, only the not-boyfriends are allowed to touch each other.“

Three pairs of eyes were glued to Robert in surprise while the Pole grinned. „Maybe we can already start,“ he meant, „move over to Erik, Mario.“ The youngest one obeyed, crawling over to the young defender and nestling into his arms.

„And I’ll hold you during our little rest. The night is still young and we will have a lot of fun tonight,“ Robert murmured, hugging Marco from behind. At first, it felt unfamiliar for the blond to spoon with the Pole, but, he soon got used to the touch. It didn’t take long until all of them had fallen asleep, four different sounds of breathing filling the suite but one feeling uniting all of them: happiness and satisfaction.


End file.
